Astrid Hofferson/Galeria
A.jpeg thank-u-Tumblr-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28160815-500-221.png Topor_astrid.jpg 2vxqh6c.png Astrid Hofferson.jpg picture_7_copy0.jpg Wszyscy jeść.png Bliźniaki jeść.png Asti Czkawa ksionszka 2.png Tarcze.png a5.JPG Szpadka i Astrid.png jws.p.jpg AHYD.jpg Czkawka i Astrid.jpg Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161444-1616-816.jpg Astrid zua.png Awkward.png Astrid bardzo zua.png Czkawa wisi.png Astrid Szczerb.png Hiccup & Astrid.jpg IMG 116293189961016.jpeg Aaaaa co to.png Boisie.png tumblr_n2ly9vRELG1tniraco1_500.png a4.JPG b649daed5c2dd5a71daf1f7348dd02d0.jpg Astridwlesie.jpg images 543.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h38m53s105.png AstridJWS.jpg Astrid i Czkawka na Szczerbatku.jpg Jws1.png JWS Czkawka&Astrid.png JWS Astrid i Czkawka.gif a3.JPG Nie róbcie mu krzywdy.png 25-astrid-hofferson-27915840-160-216.png 772x0.jpg a7.jpg Astridd.jpeg M 4.jpg Smoki istniejom.png HICCSTRIDD.jpg 1024px-HICCUP_AND_ASTRID_SITTING_ON_STORMFLY_K-I-L-L-I-N-G_...THE_RED_DEATH!!!.jpg Bojomsie.png astrpysk.jpg Smutni wszyscy.png hqdefault.jpg Hicstrid kiss 1.JPG Zakończenie.png tumblr_inline_n01u93BDx51sxd557.jpg astrid smile edit.jpg tumblr_inline_nbml84Uk491s8zbfz.png dragon-2.jpg hiccup-ruffnut-tuffnut-astrid-fishlegs-e-snotlout-in-una-scena-del-film-dragon-trainer-150463.jpg a2.JPG a8.JPG Strm 5.JPG Strm 4.JPG Strm 1.JPG The egg 2.JPG js.g.jpg Snog 1.JPG Yaknog.png Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-2051.jpg Vlcsnap2011111719h34m19s66.jpg Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-07.jpg drag_xmas_img2.jpg MV5BMTczNDY5MjAwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM0MTY3OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-13.jpg 4690884_l5.jpg Dragons.Gift.of.the.Night.Fury.2011.DVDR.NTSC.R1.LATiNO-www.intercambiosvirtuales.org-3-1702141.png Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-17.jpg Tumblr m2liou8CVd1qg96sgo2 250.png Drawing Him In (1280x720).jpg 00372m2ts_snapshot_1807__20120305_185021_.png tumblr_inline_nre1hvUKgI1s8zbfz_500.jpg Where's_hiccup.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup's_second_kiss.jpg Astrid (2).png 1011201042224pm.png Leg 28c.JPG 1.jpg dragon_boatcrew.jpg 54a25796b6cfe4936f2e1e1951f.png 500full.jpg Wp5EGlL5s3CZ6IBSVthPUKJkrgs.jpg Chxnl.png AstridHofferson.jpg Boneknapper.jpg Astrisspi.jpg A10.JPG Strm 16.JPG Strm 11.JPG Jws324.png Jws131.png Hhhit 11x.JPG Jws141.png Hhhit 14.JPG Hhhit 8.JPG Jws191.png|przebrana za Heatherę Jws217.png Hhhit 13.JPG Jws45.png Jws66.png Jws54.png Jws80.png Jws88.png Jws273.png Jws287.png Jws272.png Jws361.png A9.JPG Jws63.png Jws59.png Jws57.png Jws113.png Jws354.png Jws357.png Jws363.png Jws370.png Jws344.png Jws348.png bbc 1.JPG bbc 2.JPG bbc 3.JPG bbc 5.JPG bbc 6.JPG Gusv 5.JPG bbc 7.JPG bbc 8.JPG bbc 4.JPG bbc 9.JPG bbc 10.JPG Mała A.jpg|Mała Astrid astrid 2.jpg Jws377.png mała Astrid i jej wujek.JPG Jws416.png Jws413.png wisig 1.JPG wisig 2.JPG wisig 3.JPG wisig 4.JPG wisig 6.JPG wisig 5.JPG Wisig 12.JPG Wisig 10.JPG negronifi 4a.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png jws554.png Jws487.png Jws480.png Jws358.png Coobmo 9p.JPG Coobmo 5ś.JPG repi 1.JPG Hicstridhug.jpg repi 2.JPG repi 3.JPG repi 4.JPG repi 5.JPG repi 6.JPG repi 7.JPG astrid i wichura.jpg jws 4.jpg 6.jpeg Mahniom 3ah.JPG Mahniom 2ah.JPG Mahniom 1ah.JPG mahniom 8as.JPG mahniom 9as.JPG Jws699.png Xefe 3ga.JPG Xefe 2ga.JPG Xefe 1ga.JPG Jws840.png Jws880.png Jws859.png Jws847.png Jws844.png jws479.png jws527.png jws644.png jws646.png jws702.png jws858.png jws866.png Jws905.png Jws902.png Jws894.png Jws893.png Jws889.png Jws885.png Jws937.png Jws936.png Jws931.png Jws927.png Jws912.png rekosz 1.JPG redkosz 2.JPG redkosz 3.JPG redkosz 4.JPG redkosz 5.JPG Odyelow 7a.JPG Odyelow 6a.JPG Dsw.jpg Jws1006.png Jws1002.png Jws990.png Jws972.png Jws949.png Jws942.png Astrid H.jpg Jws1106.png Jws1182.png Jws1163.png Jws1155.png Jws1144.png wede 1.JPG wede 2.JPG wede 3.JPG wede 4.JPG wede 5.JPG wede 6.JPG wede 7.JPG wede 8.JPG wede 9.JPG Jws1188.png Jws1217.png Jws1231.png Jws1237.png jws935.png jws943.png jws957.png jws980.png jws991.png jws1022.png jws1032.png jws1189.png jws1220.png jws1236.png Jws1282.png Jws1257.png Jws1252.png Jws1311.png Jws1293.png Rito 7.JPG 6.png 0.png Sxcer 7.JPG Sxcer 6.JPG Sxcer 5.JPG Sxcer 1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 32.png Ppim a5.JPG Ppim a4.JPG Ppim a2.JPG Ppim a1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 56.png Cast Out (part2) 72.png Wards 6.JPG Wards 5.JPG Straszliwiecastrid.jpg Siodło Wichury.JPG gif z małą astrid.gif następny gif z małą.gif Zemsta.Astrid.png Jeźdcy.png Jws201.png Płomień-Czkawka-Szpadka-Astrid.jpg hahahahtotalxd.jpg Szczerbolastridiczkawkapiorun.png ImagesBMDE6AYH.jpg 81319.jpg 1adtv-x264-ngchd-mp4-2-f.jpg Gusv 5.JPG Antidotum-lista.jpg Js110.png Js109.png Js108.png Js98.png Js144.png Js131.png Js128.png Js139.png Tumblr mq2b2nv4IH1rsk7nzo1 500.jpg Alvins_teuflischer_Plan_Teil_2.png|Astrid przebrana za Heathere Reacting_with_shock.jpg Hiccup,_Look.jpg Having_seen_the_Flightmare_fly_past_the_cave.jpg The_glow_must_be.jpg Snotlout_heading_towards_Astrid_and_Hiccup.jpg bbb3105486fd08c8a5bb81ee26c71007.jpg Riders-of-Berk-post-5.jpg EqwNdjr.jpg Bhkc.jpeg tumblr_inline_nbml6nEl3i1s8zbfz.png Astrid_upon_hearing_Fishlegs_suggestion.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_happy_at_the_news_given_to_them_by_Gobber.jpg c46f8115f278c3730a60e5c56305eefa.jpg Hiccup_after_Astrid_says_that_it_is_Fishlegs_fault.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge.jpg Race to the edge 2.jpg astrid.race.to.the.edge.jpg Ruff.tuff.snot.hic.ast.rtte.jpg Astrid.advice.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Astrid saying woah.jpg Don't get any.jpg 11140275_10153277864490020_2745925157420896999_n.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg mqdefault.jpg|Astrid i Wichura RTTEe1.14.PNG RTTEe1.7.PNG dragons-race-to-the-edge-imperfect-harmony.jpg RttE.jpg 0908.gif TN1.jpg 18015 1604138866519805 1694702365747039056 n.jpg 10989220 1591708144411781 5190240209203078996 n.jpg About_the_titan_wing.jpg We're_fine.jpg 8428fc8dca2191d11cd3573148990669.jpg Fishlegs_flying_through_the_air.jpg tumblr_inline_nrnml1RjeV1s8zbfz_540.jpg Talking_about_the_speed_stinger.jpg astrid's team.jpg night of the hunters 2.jpg the zippleback experience.jpg ROF.jpg Astrid_under_water.jpg 000.jpg 54.jpg rtte-astrid.jpg DRTTE5.jpg DRTTE4.jpg DRTTE3.jpg DRTTE1.jpg 86d34425943ad8501d88bc17aa63a50f.jpg ff0c7b25b1692ced826689ef1d670314.jpg 123.jpg oczy as.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel (część 2).jpg astrid g.jpg astrid.jpg cf682e729a184909aeadccd29379c161ab129429.jpg plaga-odyna.jpg Dragonstv.png 13736966 1126933827380924 108658949 n.jpg Tumblr inline o0vzzvvTE21s8zbfz 540.png Astrid-Hofferson-astrid-hofferson-39671513-500-297.jpg Tumblr o0r2qnqdLm1ueixrzo1 500.gif screen3.png 31ea2cf46f1b2e39868b54b2de96dd21.jpg 10932374_1654116428166620_1191529485_n.jpg U9YXmYms.png Screen26.png Astrid_i_Dagur.png 4ec750aa44da896f269d6a3195579e9b.jpg 14027231_319337381741855_308815002_n.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-07 at 12.35.27 PM.png tumblr_o15u7xenkS1ucpx1wo5_500.gif tumblr_nr2pivKzaH1s26au7o5_r1_400.gif tumblr_inline_o0v45gV6nJ1tx7qts_500.gif facf5e6632d8dbea3861e5a59354d7bf.jpg tumblr_inline_o0vzc3F9751s8zbfz_540.png tumblr_inline_o79o7ifUGg1s8zbfz_540.png 16 - 1.gif tumblr_o409o0Dflj1ucpx1wo1_500.gif tumblr_o409o0Dflj1ucpx1wo2_500.gif 4b33534ac2d82ff6c3db3766c5730f28.jpg What was that.jpg For that little time.jpg Sw12.jpg Sw5.jpg Bs5.jpg Banner 2268.jpg Jeźdźcy smoków Na końcu świata (Sezon 4) 13.png DOTW19.jpg DOTW17.jpg DOTW15.jpg DOTW13.jpg DOTW12.jpg DOTW11.jpg DOTW10.jpg DOTW9.jpg DOTW8.jpg DOTW3.jpg DOTW2.jpg GATE10.jpg GATE9.jpg GATE4.jpg GATE2.jpg MS31.jpg MS29.jpg MS28.jpg MS16.jpg MS15.jpg MS14.jpg MS8.jpg MS6.jpg TLD2.jpg‎ TLD3.jpg‎ TLD4.jpg TLD5.jpg The Longest Day7.jpg‎ The Longest Day8.jpg‎ The Longest Day12.jpg‎ The Longest Day17.jpg Heather&Astrid&Fishleg.jpg B29.jpg 1280x720-f5V.jpg vikings_team_heather_astrid_s3.jpg RTTE_Gallery_4.jpg 18485880_657679454424098_6186465167953054996_n.jpg tumblr_olp4d3DyTg1vx852mo2_500.gif 13736990_415914051912635_1170856688_n.jpg 3hd8j.png Screenshot_2015-07-12-23-27-26.png 1481908813160.png 7b45ef6358651da3c5c298a49e9ae5a5a182393a_hq.gif 453f5ed84718b648c0c29bdee299bd0b--dragon-rider-disney-characters.jpg qL3gUE-q.jpg ff0c7b25b1692ced826689ef1d670314--httyd-fanfiction-dreamworks-dragons.jpg giphy5678.gif iopl.jpg tumblr_ovzfe148NC1ueixrzo1_r1_400.gif NL5.jpg NL3.jpg NL1.jpg You search the east.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg You weren't kidding.jpg Co za mina.png TLDfeelings.png Dawn of the Dragon Racers 2.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers 3.jpg DOTDR2.gif DOTDR.png AstridDOTDR.png HikapDODR.png StoickDOTDR2.png DOTDRv.png WszyscyDOTDR.png Gif-Astrid-DotDR.gif What's_wrong_Hiccup.jpg Sączysmarkkkk.png Astridd.png Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg astrid aaa.jpg Astriddd.png Astrid72.jpg Stormfly gallery 04.jpg Stormfly gallery 03.jpg Tumblr n9obgplSNa1t4wx8uo7 1280.png E5u.jpg Jws2 - 18.png Tumblr n5751uXhRr1sqpltxo10 1280.png Jws2 - 19.png HTTYD-2-Astrid-and-Hiccup-how-to-train-your-dragon-37178275-1920-1080.png Szczerbek i wichura.png Ołówek.gif Jws42.png Hiccstrid osom aww.png Astrid-gif1.gif Tumblr n988xnbAHH1t4wx8uo4 1280.png Img 3.JPG Jws2 - 28.png Jws2 - 31.png Jws2 - 34.png Tumblr n61zjmLlkG1riurjqo1 500.gif Tumblr n9iutxhq8O1t4wx8uo5 1280.png Astrid (5).png Astrid (8).png Astrid (4).png How-to-train-your-dragon-2 nws7.png Screenshottrailer3.png Astrid fyea.gif 640px-H-63NkdFwU8.jpg Uetukry.jpg Dragoiastrid.jpg Astrid zła.gif Astrid_saying_on_his_night_fury.jpg Astrid_telling_Drago_what_might_happen_to_his_ships.jpg Astrid_after_Eret's_big_save.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo4 1280.png ,kmjnhgb.png 10458341_530067570453886_7712295227997176801_n.jpg Sorry.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo6 1280.png Astrid_looking_up_to_see_who_grabbed_the_black_sheep (1).jpg tumblr_nbnif463Vu1tx08awo1_500.png Hug2.png Histrid.png hicsTriD2.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Val pjengne.png Nasz wódz powrócił.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Pyskacz .png This is the end.png maxresdefaulp.jpg 640px-Astrid_and_Hiccup_right_after_finishing_their_kiss.jpg 29_drakoshi_net.jpg Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2014-10-16 141150.jpg AstridxStrormflySOD.jpg AstridSoD.jpg tumblr_mso9fyIfay1qzmmzso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0u15vtgcU1qzmmzso1_500.jpg originalssss.jpg Astrid CA2.PNG Astrid CA3.png tumblr_n6cu1nWbUD1ske259o3_1280.jpg|Concept art how_to_train_your_dragon_concept_art_shane_prigmore_06.jpg a1.JPG Strm 3.JPG Strm 2.JPG Max23resdefault.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-original.jpg Astrid-Stormfly-Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-wallpaper-3.jpg Stormfly-Astrid-what.png Astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png 1956874_10152245851705020_917308250_o.jpg asr.jpg Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png Czkawka Szczerbatek Wichura i Astrid.png Exist2.png Astrid_F2.png Astrid-httyd-2.jpg Wikingowie-Valka,Stoick,Śledzik,Czkawka,Sączysmark,Szpaska,Mieczyk,Pyskacz,Astrid.png Hicstrid.png ASTRID WOW.jpg Astrid race to the edge.png Astrid10.jpg 10258126_855971087796311_2405787683158104765_n.jpg|Porzucony pomysł na fryzurę Astrid w drugiej części filmu tumblr_static_asassasas.png Heathera&AstridRttE.png 3 days.jpg Battle Ready.png The Element Of Ssurprise.png Then You're Astrid.png Flying in formation.png Dragon scale Astrid and Stormfly.png Astrid's Training Tips.png 666.png Original (2).jpg 13432316_10154044456325020_3348756719075168800_n.jpg Jeźdźcy smoków Na końcu świata (Sezon 4).jpg en:Gallery: Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Galerie